Christmas Kisses
by CabbieFluffQueen
Summary: Series of Cabbie Christmas One-Shots. Enjoy and Happy Holidays :)


**Narrator POV**

It was that time of year again. Even though it was 90 degrees and snow was impossible, Christmas was all around in Los Angeles, especially at Hollywood Arts. Students danced about, singing Christmas songs and decorating their lockers for the new season. Christmas lights scattered around the hall way, red and green garland hanging from the ceiling tiles.

Everyone was happy.

"Alright kiddies!" Sikowitz yelled excitedly as he jumped upon the stage. "Time for our annual secret Santa!" He continued, clapping his hands as everyone groaned.

"We already did that last year, why do we have to do it again?" Jade complained.

"I thought it was fun." Cat giggled in her seat that was next to Robbie's. "Robbie got me cotton candy…" She giggled again, slipping her hand into his.

"Yeah, and Tori got me an A." Andre adding, smiling at his friend.

"Beck got me a hot girl." Robbie smiled, only to get a glare from Cat as she let go of his hand. His smile disappeared, and he grabbed her hand again, smiling reassuringly, making her smile as well.

"And Cat got you those scissors." Sikowitz said.

"And you were the one to give me the idea for Andre's-"

"OKAY I GET IT!" Jade finally yelled, squeezing her temples. "Just tell us who we have this year…" Jade groaned.

"Sending the text…now!" Sikowitz smiled.

Sporadically around the room, everyone's phones went off. Some students smiled, while others looked disappointed.

"Now remember, no switching! And they have to be good presents or no one gets extra credit!" He reminded them as the bell rang and every headed to lunch.

…

"I'm so excited for Christmas!" Cat giggled, bouncing up and down in her seat, which was next to Robbie.

"Eh…" Jade shrugged, sipping her coffee.

Cat frowned as everyone else nodding and shrugged, obviously not as enthusiastic as she was for the upcoming holiday.

"Are excited Robbie?" She asked innocently as she shot him a look.

"Yeah, I'm pretty happy about it." He smiled warmly at her, making her blush as everyone else rolled their eyes at the two.

"Hey Rob, maybe you'll get that kiss under the mistletoe this year." Beck hinted.

"Uh-…y-yeah…" Robbie played along, glancing at the red head next to him. Her cheeks tinted pink as the thought of another girl kissing her Robbie, passed her mind.

She intertwined her fingers with his, squeezing his hand tightly, silently claiming what was hers. He blushed, squeezing her hand back, letting her know she had nothing to worry about.

"So did everyone get who they wanted for their secret Santa?" Tori asked.

Murmurs were hears, everyone shrugging and nodding. Cat kept quiet not wanting Robbie to find out that she was his secret Santa. She wasn't good at keeping secrets, everyone knew that. But last year Robbie made her so happy with his gift. She didn't want to mess up and give him a crummy gift. She knew it had to good, and it had to be special.

…

The school day had ended and everyone went home to try to figure out what it was they were going to get for the person they got for their secret Santa.

Beck got Tori, and was planning on getting her a new cuddle me Cathy doll because she lost it, and had done nothing but whine about how much she wanted her back.

Jade got Cat. She had found a giant giraffe online that she thought she would love, on top of that it was pink and sparkly and probably two times her size.

Tori got Jade. She wasn't happy about it, but the Goth girls like so little things it was hard for her to decide. While searching, she found tickets for 'The Scissoring' on Broadway. Not only did Jade love musical theater, but that was her all-time favorite movie.

Robbie got Andre. He didn't know Andre too well, but he did know he loved music and hot coco. So he got him a new electric keyboard, being Trina smashed his, and tickets to a hot coco tasting in Santa Barbra.

Andre got Beck. He struggled to think of something at first, but Beck's favorite thing in the world was his truck, as well as Canada. So he got him Canadian flag styled dice to hang on his mirror, and Canadian flag seat covers. Oh, and he got him tickets to an LA Kings game.

Then there was Cat. Cat had gotten Robbie. Which she was very happy about because, well, he was Robbie. And even though she had never admitted it out loud, she was head over heels in love with him. If she was going to get him something for Christmas, it had to be something good.

She sat in her bed, contemplating on gift ideas as she played with her stuffed animals. She had been sitting there for hours, jotting things down, crumpling it up, before jotting something else down. At one point she found herself doodling on the paper. Then she knew pen and paper weren't going to help her.

But by the looks of it, she wasn't getting anything out of Mr. Purple either.

She sighed, throwing him to other side of the bed before picking up her phone to call for some help.

_**Hello?**_

"Hey Tori. I need your help…" She trailed off.

_**Sure. What is it?**_

"I'm Robbie's secret Santa and I don't know what to get him." She admitted, feeling embarrassed to be the only one with problems buying a gift.

She frowned when Tori burst into a fit of laughter on the other end of the phone.

"What's so funny?" Cat pouted.

_**O-oh-…wait. You were serious?**_

"Yes!" Cat said exasperatedly.

Tori laughed a little more.

_**Cat…it's not that hard. Just think a little harder.**_

And with that she hung up.

Cat frowned, dialing someone else for help being Tori just wanted to laugh at her.

Hello?

But when Cat explained the situation, Beck laughed too, and basically said the same thing Tori had said.

She went through her contacts, calling anyone she could think of.

What was this gift that everyone was talking? How was she the only one not aware of the perfect gift for Robbie, which was apparently obvious according to everyone she called.

She hung up her phone, throwing it on the bed with a sigh.

She sat in her thoughts, thinking hard and good. Which was something she didn't do often.

But it wasn't long before it finally came to her…

…

It was the last day before Christmas break, and everyone was going around and giving their secret Santa gifts out. Everyone was happy and jolly and laughing and cheering.

That is, everyone except one person.

Robbie had watched all day as students received gifts, he even gave his to Andre, which Andre loved.

But not one person had given him one.

Was he forgotten about? Did his name not get put in the draw? Or did whoever get him just not want to buy him a gift?

He didn't know, but it made him feel like crap every time someone else got a gift.

It was last block, the bell was going to ring soon, and Robbie was definitely not in the Christmas spirit anymore.

"Robbie." His teacher said, making him a jump a little.

"Y-Yes?"

"Go to the janitors closet." She said simply, a ghost smile on her lips.

"Why?" He question, obviously confused by her directions.

"Just go." She winked, waving her hand and sending him on his way.

He got up, waking his time as he tried to think about why he was being sent to the janitors closer. He made his way down the hall, pondering the situation. Maybe he shouldn't have gone. What if something bad happens to him? Maybe this is a trap.

As he reached the closet, he reluctantly opened the door, only to see nothing but darkness on the inside.

He took a step in peeking around and trying to find the light switch. But before he could find it, the door was shut behind him and the lights were turned on.

Not the normal lights though, but white twinkly Christmas lights that dangled around the closet.

[And as he turned around to face the door, the only person he saw was his favorite little red head.

She was dress in a red Santa Clause dress that came about mid-thigh, with a red Santa hat and red heals. Her hair was curled and she wore red lip stick, topping off the whole outfit.

"Cat?" Robbie asked confused. "What are you doing?" He smiled.

"I'm your secret Santa…" She said shy as she leant against the door, biting her lower lip nervously.

"You are?" He smiled.

She nodded.

After a little silence, he spoke up again. "So-…uh, what did you, um, get me?" He asked, trying not to sound rude.

She blushed, looking up at the ceiling.

Mistletoe.

Robbie was shocked as he stared at the little leaves that hung above them. He smiled, looking back at her.

As he did so, she reached forward, grabbing him by his black button down shirt, pulling him to her so that he was pressed against her as she leant back on the door.

He felt his cheeks heat up as he rested his hands on her hips, as hers slid up his chest and to the collar of his shirt.

She tugged at his collar lightly, bringing his head closer and closer to hers.

As their noses brushed past each other, she smiled, before finally connecting their lips.

Their lips moved together in bliss, fireworks going off in both their heads as a bolt of electricity shot through their veins.

She smiled against his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck as they continued.

After a few moments, Cat bit his lip, deepening the kiss as they opened their mouths. Cat let out a small whimper as their tongues met, her arms tightening around him as her fists clenched his curls.

He pulled her closer, wrapping his arms completely around her as their bodies pressed against each other more. She got on her tippy toes, moving her body against his in attempt to kiss him harder. She subciously tightened her arms around his neck, one hand digging into his shoulder as her leg hooked up to his waist.

His hand dropped her thigh, the other staying in the small of her back, pushing their bodies together. Cat whimpered again as he bit her lip.

Soon enough, the need for air overcame the urge to stay like that forever, Cat gently sucked on his tongue before pulling away.

Her chest rose and fell with his as he rested his head against hers. Keeping her eyes shut, she kissed his chin, trailing them across his jaw line and down his neck before coming back up to peck him on the lips.

He hugged her closer to him as she smiled warmly at him.

"Did you like your present?" She asked as her cheeks tinted pink.

Unable to utter a word, he just shook his, smiling adoringly at her.

"That's not all..." She trailed off, kissing him again. "Will you be my boyfriend Robbie?" She, shy at her own words.

"I would love to..." He smiled, still trying to comprehend the fact that this was actually happening.

She smiler back before leaning forward, dropping another, yet softer kiss on his lips.

"Merry Christmas Robbie…" She whispered.

"Merry Christmas Cat…"

**A/N:**

**There you go! Christmas story you for!**

**I'm going to try to make this a little story just filled with Christmas one-shots. I can't promise though because I get very busy, but I'll try!**

**Hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
